


Sleepytime Junction

by Floople_Doople



Series: Stuff From The Hubert Blog [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Fainting, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Half of these are so fluffy my teeth are rotting and the other half make me want to cry, Hurt/Comfort, I AM AN ABSOLUTE FOOL I FORGOT TO TAG LINHARDT THE FIRST TIME AROUND, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, MOST OF THESE ARE AT LEAST, Major Character Injury, Married Couple, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Sick Character, Sickfic, Singing, Sleeping Together, THERE'S LITERALLY O N E THAT ISN'T I THINK KDJSHJDFS, THESE ALL MAKE THIS SOUND WORSE THAN IT IS I PROMISE IT ISN'T THAT BAD, also, im really not sure what else to tag here, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople
Summary: Just a bunch of drabble-ish type things I did on the Hubert blog I run for hitting 50 followers, all from a prompt list that centered around sleep!title is a work in progress because I really can't think of anything else
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/Hubert von Vestra, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Linhardt von Hevring/Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra, Petra Macneary/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Stuff From The Hubert Blog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105349
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	1. Ferdibert - Safe In Each Other's Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert hadn't exactly been asleep...but he couldn't help but awake when he felt Ferdinand shifting beside him.

Hubert’s eyes blinked open when he felt Ferdinand shift besides him. It was a slow process - even if Hubert hadn’t been truly asleep, it still took a moment for him to be aware enough to realize what was happening. And what was happening was Ferdinand had been running a hand through his hair, humming a quiet tune. Hubert wished he could recognize it, but somehow his mind wasn’t cooperating with him.

His vision was still blurred from the odd limbo of sleeping-yet-not-sleeping he had been doing, but he was at least able to tell that Ferdinand was laying besides him, seemingly having not noticed that Hubert had awoken. After a moment, the humming stopped. He idly wished Ferdinand would keep going.

“Hubert? Are you awake?” Ferdinand asked quietly, just in case Hubert had still been sleeping.

Hubert simply muttered something - even he wasn’t sure what he said - before making the decision to just lean closer into Ferdinand.

Perhaps if he had been thinking more clearly, he could’ve pretended that he was still asleep, or simply said that he was indeed awake. But his body did not seem to want to cooperate with him, wrapping his arms around Ferdinand’s waist and pulling him closer still.

Maybe if Hubert was more awake, he’d have the sense to be mortified by how…clingy, he was being. But for now, all he could think about was how warm and comforting Ferdinand was to his frayed nerves.

The hand that had been in Hubert’s hair went back to running through the strands, a sigh leaving Ferdinand’s mouth.

“I suppose you aren’t truly awake, are you? No matter - I, Ferdinand von Aegir-Vestra, will keep you safe in your dreams. So go back to sleep dear.”

Through the haze that came with being barely awake, Hubert felt lips press against his forehead. His eyes finally drifted close, feeling his body relax as he finally fell asleep.

(For a few moments after, Ferdinand watched to make sure that, this time, Hubert was truly asleep. When he was sure that his husband was finally going to be getting a restful sleep, a smile graced his face. Then he, too, drifted off to sleep.)


	2. Hutra - Restless Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra always moved around in her sleep. Hubert always found it endearing.

Hubert’s eyes fluttered open when he felt shifting beside him. He turned onto his side, facing his wife (wife, never did Hubert think he could ever say that in his life, but here he was anyway) who was shifting in her sleep. Petra’s hair, normally kept neat and braided, sometimes by Hubert himself, was tangled from how much Petra was moving around. 

Not that Hubert was bothered by it. In all honesty, he found it rather charming. Petra often talked in her sleep, her body shifting around as she dreamt. It seemed that tonight she was dreaming about some kind of hunt, sleepy mumbles about catching an animal as her body moved about.

Truthfully, Hubert would often fall asleep to these sleepy mumbles. Sometimes they would be the only thing that could soothe his nerves enough to allow him a restful sleep. Even now, listening to her muttering about her catch, Hubert could feel his body relaxing enough to maybe let him go back to sleep. 

He just had to do one thing first. 

Gently, he brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen over Petra’s face, tucking it behind her ear. As soon as he did, a small smile appeared on her face as her body relaxed. Hubert felt himself smile at the sight, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep again.

(When Petra awoke the next morning, her arms were wrapped around Hubert who was, for once, still sound asleep. Normally she would wake him up, but she was pretty sure that they didn’t have much to do, so…

She just pulled her husband closer, returning to the land of dreams. They could both rest for just a bit longer, she was sure.)


	3. Hulix - Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix insists that he's fine, even though Hubert knows that isn't true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAIR WARNING UHHH THIS IS H EE AV I L Y DEPENDENT ON AN AU I SCREAMED ABOUT TO MY FRIEND  
>  Long story short, it's an AU of Crimson Flower Hulix, with Felix being recruited - instead of Felix becoming a wandering mercenary and dying in the field, what remains of TWSITD capture him because of A) his Crest and B) his connection to Hubert  
> Hubert thinks he's dead...until they storm Shambala, and find Felix down in one of the cells.

“I’m fine.”

“You really should rest more.”

“I said I’m fine. And I’ll show you.”

Hubert sighed as Felix glared up at him from where he lay in the infirmary bed before he started pushing himself up. Slowly. Hubert could tell it was painful for Felix, but right now trying to help him sit up would just make things worse. So he forced himself to stay still until Felix finally sat upright, the latter relaxing a bit when he was no longer pushing himself up.

Even if Hubert had idly stood by while Felix forced himself to sit up, despite how much longer he should’ve stayed lying down (those accursed Snakes had paid dearly for what they’d done to him, Hubert thought as he’d watched Felix as he slept, eyes following the rise and fall of his chest), he couldn’t stop himself from rushing forward to keep Felix from actually trying to get out of bed.

Felix, for his part, simply glared.

“I said I was fine.”

“You need to rest-”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to just sit in bed and do nothing!”

Hubert had opened his mouth, to try and convince Felix that he still needed to rest, but it occurred to him. Felix probably really did hate being stuck in one spot for so long, unable to do most things on his own due to what those wretched Snakes did to him.

…it probably reminded him of being back in those dungeons, unable to do anything at all, Hubert realized with a slight pang in his heart.

Carefully, Hubert allowed Felix to push himself out of bed. Despite how shaky he was on his feet, Felix did manage to stand on his own. He looked almost relieved, staring down at the ground before looking up at Hubert with a look that said I told you so.

Then he attempted to actually take a step, and the end result was him nearly crashing to the floor had Hubert not rushed to catch him.

“Felix?” Hubert tried, seeing if Felix was conscious enough to respond.

No response. The only thing that kept Hubert from rushing out of the infirmary at that very moment was the slight rise and fall of Felix’s chest, even if his eyes were staring off into nothing with a dazed expression.

Hubert felt his face twist into a grimace, belatedly realizing how tightly he was holding Felix against him. He loosened his grip a bit, but not by much. He hated being so powerless in this situation, having to watch Felix try and power through a recovery process that would likely take him months if he was lucky and years if he wasn’t.

Hubert wished Felix never had to go through what he did, lifting Felix up carefully and placing him on the bed again and carefully pulling the covers back over him. At some point, Felix’s eyes had closed, Hubert noting this as he carefully brushed his hair away from his face.

Even if he couldn’t do much for Felix now, the least he could do was be with Felix for every step of his recovery. Tch. As if he would’ve done anything different.

(At some point, Felix woke up, though he couldn’t quite find the energy to open his eyes. He could feel a hand running through his hair, his mind taking a few moments to realize it belonged to Hubert. And though he’d never admit to this, nor acknowledge it when he properly woke up…

He couldn’t help but lean into the touch. It was comforting, enough that Felix drifted back to sleep feeling safe.)


	4. Huleth - A Horrid Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert couldn't help it, he had to know. Just had to know if Byleth was alive or not.

Hubert couldn’t stop himself. As soon as he was able to, he had excused himself from Lady Edelgard’s side to go searching for the professor - no, for Byleth. Byleth, who he found himself caring for more than he thought possible for anyone that wasn’t Lady Edelgard. Byleth, who somehow stepped aside his initial threats to make a home in his heart.

Byleth, who was now missing because she had fallen off of a cliff.

His heart was thundering in his chest as he made his way to the bottom, and even if he’d given up religion long ago he still found himself praying against all odds that Byleth was alive. As soon as his feet touched the bottom, he began to search through the rubble for any sign of her.

He must’ve looked like a madman, haphazardly throwing aside rubble just to find one woman who was most likely dead. Byleth may be remarkable in many ways, but not even she could’ve survived a fall from this height.

A flash of mint green caught his eye, and he dug away at the rubble - not for the final time, he cursed himself for not having more strength - and found the badly injured body of his professor. Her eyes were closed, and had it not been for the amount of blood on her person, he might’ve believed her to be sleeping.

But he knew better, and had it not been for the slight rise and fall of her chest, Hubert would’ve made the much more likely assumption of her being dead. But no. Somehow, somehow she was still breathing, and Hubert barely thought about it for a second before he was picking Byleth up in his arms and warping out of the canyon.

He cursed the fact that he couldn’t warp all the way back to base, instead having to carry her back.

“Please Byleth, please stay with me, you know I despise having to plead like this so stay with me-” his words were starting to babble into nonsense, but he couldn’t help the panic overwhelming his system. What if he was too late? What if he wasn’t able to make it? What if-

At some point, Hubert realized, Byleth had stopped breathing.

His heart seized. No, no nonono - Hubert could see the base, they were so close, just a bit further, but Byleth was already gone she wasn’t breathing she was dead he had failed her-

And with a start, Hubert woke up. He practically shot out of bed, hand over his heart as he tried to get his bearings.

Goddess, he hadn’t had that dream for weeks now. Why now? He groaned as he tried to get the nightmare - because that’s what it was - out of his head.

In hindsight, he should’ve figured it out before the nightmare got worse. The biggest thing that should’ve given it away was the fact that Hubert never found Byleth after she fell that day.

And while Hubert, in any other circumstance, perhaps may have allowed himself to hope, he also knew better than that.

He sighed, hoping he could shake off the vestiges of this nightmare before he had to meet with Lady Edelgard. As he got up to get ready for the day, he glanced at the calendar.

Today would’ve marked the day of the Millennium Festival.

Huh. Hubert wasn’t usually one for sentiments but…

His mind wandered back to that day, five years ago, when they’d met at the top of the Goddess Tower.

Perhaps that was why he’d had that nightmare. His mind reminding him of what he’d lost.

(Miles and miles away, Byleth awoke to a voice telling her that she couldn’t continue to sleep any longer. And began heading to the monastery, remembering that she needed to meet her students…

…and the man she had met at the top of the Goddess Tower, all those years ago. Hopefully Hubert wouldn’t mind that it took them five years to get back onto her feet.)


	5. Linbert - Learn to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert wasn't feeling well, he could admit that, but that would have to be put to the side since Hubert had quite a bit of work he still needed to do. Linhardt disagrees.

Hubert could practically feel his head pounding under his fingertips as he tried to force the migraine at bay. Of course, that didn’t work, and Hubert simply felt the pounding grow more intense. Goddess, he hadn’t felt so awful just moments prior. Perhaps he hadn’t been at his best that morning, but he was able to push past it in order to get some work done. And for a time, it worked; until Hubert was suddenly made aware of the dull ache between his eyes. 

At first, Hubert simply ignored it, thinking it would pass. Now here he was, goddess knows how much later, with a far worse headache than he’d had before and still trying to get some work done. He’d already started, there was no point to him stopping now.

One moment, he was trying to force the words he was writing to stop floating off of the page, and the next the quill he had been holding was suddenly plucked out of his hands. Hubert blinked, his mind not quite processing the fact that his quill had been taken until a few moments later. At which point, he sent a glare in the direction of the hand that had done the offending deed.

The eyes of his husband glared back at him, a wholly unamused look on Linhardt’s face as he held Hubert’s quill between his fingers.

“I should have known you would be here. Didn’t I tell you that you should stay in bed today?” He drawled out, the only hint of annoyance at Hubert not, in fact, resting being in his voice.

“I had reports I needed to write for Lady Edelgard,” Hubert found himself struggling to say for some strange reason, “and I believe there was a meeting I was meant to attend…”

Strange. When did his vision get so blurry?

“The meeting was canceled. And those reports can’t be that urgent.” Linhardt paused to yawn - even when he was attempting to scold someone, his sleepiness caught up to him.

Still though…

“When was the meeting canceled?” Hubert narrowed his eyes. He hadn’t gotten any notice of this. 

“Since just now. I told Edelgard you weren’t feeling well, so she was more than willing to excuse you from the meeting.”

“What?!” Hubert stood from his chair, intending to tell Linhardt that he had no need to do that when his body decided to betray him at that very moment and sent a bout of dizziness through his entire system. 

Had it not been for his hands on his desk keeping him upright, Hubert was half-certain he would have toppled to the floor. How troublesome. Did it really have to be now that he started feeling off?

Linhardt tutted, clearly aware of Hubert’s predicament. He walked towards his husband, holding a hand up to his forehead. Despite himself, Hubert couldn’t help but lean into the touch - Linhardt’s hand felt wonderfully cool against his head, enough that it soothed the raging headache pounding away at his mind.

“Hm…It feels like your fever has spiked since this morning. If you had stayed in bed, perhaps it’d have actually gone down,” Linhardt commented, his eyebrows furrowing as his voice took on a tone that sounded almost concerned.

Perhaps Hubert would have been able to come up with an actual response to that, had his vision decided not to short out on him leaving him in complete pitch darkness as he felt his body crumple towards the ground.

When he came to, he was in his and Linhardt’s shared bed, with a cold cloth on his head and Linhardt asleep beside him. Hubert simply looked at him in disbelief - though, he really wasn’t all that surprised. What did surprise him was as soon as Hubert began moving to sit up, and hopefully get out of bed to try and finish those reports, Linhardt’s arm reached out to wrap around Hubert and effectively keep him from leaving. Perhaps Linhardt hadn’t actually been asleep like he thought.

“…Linhardt, I still have work to do,” Hubert found himself saying.

“And you also have a lot of resting you need to do. Preferably in bed.” Linhardt’s voice was still heavy like it was when he just woke up - seems Linhardt had been sleeping after all - though that didn’t change the very clear message of “you aren’t going anywhere” in Linhardt’s voice.

Hubert thought about trying to protest more. And in reality, perhaps he should have. He still had quite a bit of work to do, even if he didn’t have to go to any meetings. On the other hand, Linhardt could be very persistent when he needed to be, and Hubert knew this to be one of those times he would be persistent.

Hubert sighed. “I suppose I’ll have to rest for now - I doubt you’ll let me go anywhere.”

“No, I won’t,” Linhardt deadpanned, and Hubert resigned himself to at least a couple days of staying in bed. Not that he had much choice in the matter.

(Linhardt watched as Hubert fell asleep again. Honestly, his husband still needed to learn how to take a break when he needed it. Like now,

Oh well, Linhardt thought as he closed his eyes, I suppose I’ll just have to teach him myself. Not that he really minded, of course.)


	6. Hulix - Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert had thought he was dead. But Felix always had a way of surprising him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually connected to the other hulix drabble - same AU I mean XD

Hubert can feel any words he might’ve had completely die in his throat. Every time he attempts to pull them out, to try and say something, anything, he feels them crumble to dust. Behind him, he can hear Mercedes gasp as Caspar whispers out an honest “what the fuck?”

But really, what other response could there have been? What other response could any of them have had to the sight of Felix - Felix, who Hubert thought dead, who he mourned, whose sword he’d kept by his side since that awful day he’d been informed of his death - the sight of Felix chained up in one of the cells. And Felix…barely looked like himself. His hair, which even during the war had been so well kept, was now long and tangled. He was thin, far thinner than what was healthy, and there were scars - new scars - and fresh wounds littered across his body.

Hubert had seen many people be tortured before - in fact, he was usually the torturer. So this was not a sight that should have made him sick to his stomach. But with how his mind kept betraying him with thoughts of Felix’s time here, of what must have entailed not to mention the memories Hubert hoped to bury long ago…

Hubert forced the bile back down his throat, instead rushing forward to try and free Felix from his shackles. As soon as he got his hand on the cuff to try and break them off - because he really did not have time for the process of trying to actually pick the lock, Felix’s eyes snapped up to look at him.

They were cold. Cold with a fury that lighted itself as he began trying to thrash away from Hubert with a snarl on his face; more out of shock, and perhaps hurt, than anything else, Hubert let go and stepped back.

“I told you to just kill me dammit, you aren’t getting anything else out of me,” Felix gritted out, and momentarily Hubert was stunned. What on earth was Felix talking about?

Then it dawned on him why Felix would be talking to him like that, and a cold stone made its presence known in his stomach.

“What the fuck Felix, it’s just us! We gotta get you out of here!” Caspar said, stepping forward as soon as Hubert stepped back. Hubert grabbed him by the shoulder before Caspar could get any closer.

“…They probably used our images to torment him further,” Hubert said quietly, a pained expression appearing on his face as a horrified, if not angry one appeared on Caspar.

Mercedes approached slowly, Felix watching her carefully with a guarded gaze. “Felix, I know it’s very difficult to believe, but it truly is us,” she said quietly, a sad expression on her face as she spoke. “Would you like it if we proved it to you?”

“Tch. Stop trying to prolong this stupid facade, I know it isn’t you!” Felix spat, venom dripping from his words.

To her credit, Mercedes seemed largely unaffected. Hubert wished he could say the same for himself. She looked into Felix’s eyes, making eye contact with him as she spoke again. “Please watch carefully Felix, I hope this will be enough to convince you that we are who we truly are.”

She went to go heal Felix from where she stood, and as she did, the Crest of Lamine appeared, its glow temporarily lighting the dim cell. Despite that, Hubert could still see Felix’s eyes widen. 

Hubert wished he had thought of it sooner. Of course. None of the copies that those Snakes would have created could bring up the Crests of the people they were attempting to copy. Felix stayed silent for a while.

“…a-are you really here?” His voice was so quiet, so weak and so unlike Felix that Hubert wanted to never hear him speak in that tone again. 

“It really is us, Felix! I swear, I’m gonna go kick those Snakes’ asses when I get ahold of them!” Caspar spoke fiercely, fury infecting his words. Not that Hubert could really disagree with his sentiment - right now though, his concern was getting Felix to safety. As soon as the cuffs were broken from their chains, Hubert caught Felix as the latter practically fell into him and held him close.

As much as he hated these circumstances…Hubert couldn’t deny how glad he was that Felix was alive. His desire to get Felix out of these dungeons to a much safer area must’ve shown on his face - Mercedes cast another healing spell to try and close up the last of the fresh wounds, before instructing Hubert to get Felix out of these as soon as possible. Hubert nodded, and proceeded to run out of the dungeons with Felix held tightly in his arms.

Hubert was filled with so many emotions, all of them swirling about his head as he ran out of the dungeons in order to warp back to base. And as selfish as it might be, among the strongest was relief - relief that Felix was alive at all, and not dead as Hubert had thought. 

Another part of Hubert hated himself for being so relieved, because at least if Felix had been dead, he wouldn’t have had to deal with the horrors those Snakes must have put him through.

He could feel Felix shaking against him, though whether it was due to a storm of emotions or simply the chill, Hubert couldn’t tell. Regardless, Hubert managed to maneuver his cloak enough to wrap it around Felix.

“Please stay awake,” Hubert found himself staying, his attempts to keep his voice level completely failing. “At least until we get back to base. Just….please don’t fall asleep yet.”

Or you might not wake up, and I can’t go through losing you when I’ve just found you again, went completely unspoken.

Felix nodded against him, a dazed expression on his face - at least he was awake.

Well, there was one thing Hubert could say for sure. He would not be leaving Felix’s side until the latter was recovered. Apologies Lady Edelgard, but…he wouldn’t be able to choose duty over the man he loved a second time.

(Despite his efforts, and he honestly did try, Felix ended up falling asleep again, the thumping of Hubert’s heart being what finally lulled him to sleep. When he opened his eyes again, he was in a cot with Hubert asleep in what had to be in an uncomfortable position. He was almost sure that he was dreaming, or that some new torture method by Those…whatever their name was. 

As soon as he so much tried to sit up - not that he really could, his whole body felt heavy and numb - Hubert shot up from where he’d been sleeping. There were darker bags under his eyes than Felix could ever remember seeing, and somehow Hubert looked paler than usual. In short, he looked like shit.

But when Felix said as much, Hubert simply smiled, as if he was just glad to hear him speak, and said that’s what a couple days worth of staying by a bedside would do. Maybe this really wasn’t some kind of twisted dream after all.)


	7. Deduebert - Rest Up Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedue is trying to push through a fever just to continue working. However hypocritical of him it may be, Hubert refuses to let him keep running himself into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it goes without saying that this is an everyone lives au. War who? Never met her

“Dedue, you know you should be in bed.” Perhaps it was hypocritical, if not ironic, for Hubert of all people to be telling someone to go rest. But Hubert didn’t think about that at the moment - all he thought about was the fact that his husband refused to go back to bed despite the terrible fever he currently had.

Dedue, who was currently leaning against a wall and clearly trying to stay conscious. It was a losing battle he was fighting, and it showed. Even still, he shook his head.

“His Highness requested my presence for this meeting. Didn’t Lady Edelgard do the same?”

Hubert sighed. “We don’t actually have to go. Both Lady Edelgard and King Dimitri actually excused us when I informed them that you were ill.”

Dedue’s eyes widened at that. “When did you…?”

“This morning, while you were still asleep. I just wanted to let King Dimitri that you wouldn’t be able to attend to your duties due to illness, but Lady Edelgard insisted on excusing me as well.” Not that Hubert was exactly complaining…he was glad both rulers were understanding, though he wasn’t expecting Lady Edelgard to dismiss him as well. At least he could use this time to make sure Dedue got some real rest.

Without warning, Dedue stopped leaning against the wall and began to slump against it completely. It was only because Hubert had rushed forward was he barely able to keep Dedue from crumpling to the floor entirely.

He held a hand up to Dedue’s forehead. Damn. His fever had gotten worse. He wouldn’t be able to carry Dedue back to their room on his own, but he also didn’t want to leave Dedue alone in case something happened while he was away.

Luckily, a servant passed by and saw their plight. With their help, Hubert managed to bring Dedue back to their shared room - it was much closer than the infirmary - and instructed the servant to bring back some ice cold water and a cloth.

The servant returned with those items relatively quickly, and Hubert thanked them before getting to work. It was as Hubert was wiping away at the sweat that was forming atop Dedue’s head that the latter began to stir.

His eyes fluttered open, hazy with fear as he looked over to stare up at Hubert. “W…wha…”

Hubert quietly shushed him. “Hush. You passed out in the hallway. We’re back in our room right now. Go back to sleep dear, you need the rest.”

And after a moment of staring at him, Dedue’s eyes closed again, and his breath evened out into one of sleep. Hubert sighed; at least Dedue was sleeping now. He was going to need all the rest he could get.

(When Dedue woke that evening,the first thing he noticed was that he had a clear head for the first time since that morning. The second thing he noticed was the cold cloth sitting on top of his forehead.

The third thing he noticed was how tightly Hubert was holding his hand.

Dedue simply looked at their shared hands, then up at Hubert’s sleeping face, then let his own eyes close once. Perhaps he did need this rest after all.)


	8. Ferdibert - Waiting For Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert can't remember the last time he ended up working into the night. Hopefully Ferdinand hadn't been waiting too long...

Hubert sighed as he stretched in his seat. He was finally finished with all of his work for the day. He didn’t even have to look out of the window to see how late it had gotten though…getting through all of those reports had taken him a lot longer than Hubert would’ve liked. 

He stood up from his chair, stifling a yawn as he walked out of his office. Goddess, he was a lot more tired than he thought he’d be. It wasn’t as though this was the first time he had stayed up late finishing work - just one glance at his Academy days could tell you that - but it was definitely the first time he’d done so in a while. 

Thinking about it nearly made him stop in his tracks. It really had been a while since he stayed up late in order to finish work. For a brief moment, he wondered why that was - what had changed that made his work habits shift?

Well, that was an easy answer. Ferdinand happened.

Ferdinand, with his bright eyes and earnest smile and a lovely voice that could so often be heard saying I am Ferdinand von Aegir (though after they got married, Ferdinand von Aegir became Ferdinand von Aegir-Vestra, and Hubert couldn’t quite describe the flutter in his heart that happened every time he said it). 

Even now, as his thoughts wandered back to his husband (husband! Hubert still couldn’t quite believe someone like him managed to attract someone who radiated sunshine as much as Ferdinand), he felt a smile stretch across his face. The cause of his work habits shifting was most definitely Ferdinand; Hubert had no doubts about that.

Then the smile on his face became a frown. Was Ferdinand asleep already? Usually he finished work much earlier, so he could at least spend his evenings with him. Was Ferdinand still awake? Hubert hoped he hadn’t kept Ferdinand awake. 

Finally, he made it to his and Ferdinand’s shared room. Quietly, just in case Ferdinand had fallen asleep, he opened the door. He stepped inside, making sure the door closed behind him before looking around their room.

The first thing he noticed was that Ferdinand wasn’t on their bed. This might’ve sent Hubert into a bit of a panic (though Hubert will admit to feeling a tad nervous when he initially realized he didn’t see Ferdinand) before his eyes landed on the couch. 

Hubert walked over, and he couldn’t help the slight pang in his heart at the sight. Ferdinand was sitting there, head tilted to the side slightly. He seemed to be asleep, his mouth hanging slightly open as he slept. Any other time, Hubert might have thought the sight cute, but all he could think of was the fact that Ferdinand must have fallen asleep waiting for him to return.

He didn’t want to wake Ferdinand up though. Even if it was to let him know he had returned and he could go sleep in their bed. Ferdinand had been rather tired lately; he deserved as much rest as he could get. On the other hand, he can’t imagine it being very comfortable sleeping like that. 

Carefully, he lifted Ferdinand off of the couch - he had been doing strength training with Caspar for a reason, maybe not one of his best ideas but he couldn’t complain when it allowed him to lift his husband more easily than before - and after checking that Ferdinand had not woken up from that, quickly moved to go place him in bed. 

Ferdinand didn’t stir once, simply muttering some nonsensical words as Hubert pulled the covers over him. Perhaps he was more tired than Hubert thought. That wouldn’t do.

Still managing to keep an eye on Ferdinand, just in case he woke up for whatever reason, Hubert changed into his nightclothes and walked back to the bed, slipping under the covers next to Ferdinand. The only thing Ferdinand had done that entire time was roll onto his side…though he did smile when Hubert was finally lying next to him. Hubert couldn’t help but smile back, even if Ferdinand was asleep.

He didn’t like that Ferdinand had actually fallen asleep waiting for him though. He would have to rectify that in the future. It was with those thoughts Hubert fell asleep himself, that same smile still on his face.

(Ferdinand didn’t remember moving to the bed. The last thing he remembered was wondering what was taking Hubert so long, and contemplating if he should go check on him. His cheeks colored pink from embarrassment - he must have fallen asleep on the couch.

He couldn’t help but stare at Hubert though, still sleeping beside him. He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep, the creases in his forehead gone as he dreamt. Whatever Hubert was dreaming about, it must have been pleasant, because Hubert was smiling.

Ferdinand couldn’t help but smile himself, realizing that it was Hubert who carried him to bed last night. Though he would have to ask when exactly Hubert had gotten strong enough to do that - not that he was complaining. 

Hopefully he would be awake the next time Hubert carried him. For now though, he was content to watch Hubert sleep, smiling to himself at just how peaceful and happy Hubert looked.)


	9. Ferdibert - Injury Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand takes a critical hit for Hubert. Hubert is just waiting for him to wake up.

Hubert sat quietly by Ferdinand’s bedside, an uncharacteristically worried look on his face. Then again, how could he be anything but worried? He had turned around for just a few seconds, to fire a spell off in order to protect Lady Edelgard, when he’d heard a gasp of pain behind him and turned to see Ferdinand slumping to the ground, a lance through his side.

A lance that had been intended for Hubert. 

Hubert will admit, he didn’t entirely remember what happened afterwards. He remembers hearing his blood roar in his ears, a mantra of Ferdinand was hurt, Ferdinand was hurt protecting you, and completely obliterating the enemy who dared to hurt Ferdinand. Then he screamed for a healer, Linhardt managing to run over not moments later and begin healing the wound.

That was hours ago. Now Hubert was just waiting for Ferdinand to wake up. He refused to leave Ferdinand’s side for anything - not when the man had nearly died shielding him from an attack. Just the thought of Ferdinand actually dying left a horrid taste on Hubert’s tongue.

As if stirred by Hubert’s thoughts - though if that were the case, he should have woken up hours ago - Ferdinand slowly blinked his eyes open. They were foggy and distant, clearly not aware of what was going. It almost hurt, to see eyes that were usually so bright and clear instead full of pain and a heavy haze.

Scratch that, it did hurt. Hubert could feel a pang in his heart as Ferdinand’s gaze finally fell on him.

“…Hubie? Where…?” Ferdinand muttered, sounding genuinely confused.

“The infirmary. Someone thought it was a good idea to take a lance to the side.” Hubert tried to keep his tone level, but he’d clearly failed judging by the guilty look on Ferdinand’s face.

“You would have died, if I let you be…” He still sounded slightly out of it, but Hubert could see awareness slowly returning to his eyes.

“…I can’t say I’m not grateful, but I’d rather you didn’t end up nearly dying yourself.”

Ferdinand winced at that, and Hubert hated the fact that he couldn’t tell if it was from his words or the pain he was still experiencing.

“…I cannot say that I am sorry for what I did, either.” Ferdinand looked away from Hubert, choosing to stare up at the ceiling instead. “Do you know when I will be released?”

Hubert had startled at that. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“When I will be released,” Ferdinand repeated, as if what he said was not completely ludicrous. “I believe I still have work to attend to…perhaps even more so after this.”

Hubert stared at him. Simply stared. “You should not be thinking about working. You should be resting.”

Ferdinand chuckled at that, trying to hide the wince that the motion had caused. He failed. “Isn’t it quite ironic that you, of all people, are telling me to rest instead of thinking about work?”

“Ferdinand, I’m serious.”

“..I know you are.”

Ferdinand sighed. Hubert couldn’t help but gently run a hand through Ferdinand’s hair. Ferdinand’s eyes fluttered for a moment, leaning into the motion.

“I simply don’t like feeling so…” His face scrunched up, as if he was struggling with getting the words out. Hubert didn’t doubt that he was. “…useless.”

Hubert nearly recoiled at those words though. “What - Ferdinand, what on earth are you thinking? You wouldn’t be-”

“Perhaps not,” Ferdinand cut him off, a strange expression on his face. Hubert didn’t like it one bit. “but I cannot change how I feel.”

They both sat in silence for a moment, Ferdinand still leaning into Hubert’s hand that continued to go through his hair. Hubert wished he knew what to say. He was never good with words, so why would that change now?

“…you should sleep.” He eventually said, his voice quiet. 

Ferdinand hummed in response. “…I should.”

They sat in silence for another moment, before Ferdinand’s gaze landed on Hubert again.

“…Could you sing for me?”

“…Pardon?”

Hubert wasn’t sure if he’d heard correctly.

“Could you perhaps sing something for me? Your singing always helps soothe me to sleep.” and even if Hubert wanted to refuse, wanted to say his singing couldn’t possibly do that, all of his words of protest stopped at the sight of the gentle smile on Ferdinand’s face. 

Instead, he sighed. “If it will help you to sleep, then fine.”

And so he sang. It wasn’t a complicated song, more akin to a lullaby that mothers would sing to their children. Hubert’s voice shook a bit here and there, evidence of how little he sang. Yet still, Hubert could see Ferdinand’s eyes drift close slowly, until they shut and Ferdinand’s breathing evened out to that of someone who was asleep. Hubert would forever cherish the small smile on Ferdinand’s face. 

(When Ferdinand awoke, the first thing he registered was pain. He forced himself to stay quiet, his gaze landing on the man slumped awkwardly in the chair next to him. Sleeping in a chair like that couldn’t be comfortable for him - Hubert’s back would definitely be aching when he awoke.

Ferdinand thought back to when he’d first fallen asleep. Even if Hubert didn’t have the most experience when it came to singing, he did still have a lovely singing voice. And honestly, the fact that Hubert was willing to sing for him at all, was willing to fulfill Ferdinand’s silly little request, made his heart flutter.

There really was no doubt in his mind that he loved Hubert. There hadn’t been any before, and there wasn’t any now. Hubert was the love of his life, and Ferdinand would hold onto that tightly, with all of his might. After all, they did still have a war to fight.

Perhaps after the war, Ferdinand could propose to Hubert. He’d much rather do so during peace times.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last of the prompts!! Once again, it was an absolute blast doing all of these!


End file.
